Pureblood
by Monika1
Summary: Voldemort wanted more Death Eaters and needed an heir...and he expected Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley to give him one... Spoilers, might be rated R in a few chapters. Voldemort may be dead, but that doesn't mean it's over.
1. Breed them out

**_Disclaimer_**: I don't own these characters, I just steal them and then return them to J.K.R a little less than perfect.

**_Author's Note_**: I don't know, this is just a little thing I'm experimenting with, tell me watch you think, and if I should continue. 

**_Pureblood---Chapter One_**

Voldemort looked upon all of his Death Eaters, the number he had once had was large, now most of them had dwindled, and he had but a few left.  This dissatisfied him, made him angry, he needed more Death Eaters, he was going to take over the Wizarding World and he needed more pureblooded witches and wizards to do it. 

He was sitting in the old study of the Riddle House, relaxing in an arm chair as Wormtail fretted over his every command. His followers stood before him, he had just released them all from Azkaban thanks to his convenient alliance with Dementors.

"Pathetic," said Voldemort looking them all over skeptically.

"M-master, we are very much sorry for all---" Lucius started.

"Did I say you could speak? Silence!"

Lucius' bottom lip quivered as he backed away.

"Avery, Bulstrode, Crabbe, Dolohov, Goyle, Jugson, Lestrange, Macnair, Malfoy, Mulciber, Nott, Parkinson, Rabastan, Rookwood, Rodolphus, Snape, Wormtail, and Zabini," Voldemort said softly, quietly counting them in his head, "many, but not nearly enough."

"Master?" whispered Avery.

"What is it?" Voldemort was annoyed.

"I-I was just wondering what you were saying…"

"Hmm, what I'm saying is we need more recruits."

"But my lord, that would be nearly impossible," Lucius started.

"There are the children; do you not all have sons and daughters?"

Lucius beamed, "Draco? Draco would be at an extreme state of honour to do his lord's bidding, to fight for you, Master."

"Of course, of course he would, but you are very foolish Lucius."

"Master?"

"Yes, you are. What happens if your son dies? If all the pureblooded Death Eater children die? Where will my next generation of Death Eaters arise from? Do you not think of these things Lucius? What if all the purebloods are destroyed?"

"I am at deep regrets, you are correct, I am foolish, I do not think of such things."

"Of course you don't…Snape come forward!" Voldemort ordered.

Severus Snape clad in black robes stepped forward, his face was pale, and he listened to every word spoken with harsh severity.

"Yes master?" Snape quietly drawled.

"How many children of Age are pureblooded in Hogwarts?"

Snape thought on this for a moment, and then said, "Thirty-two, maybe thirty-three."

"Yes, we are dying out then, aren't we?" All the Death Eaters nodded their heads.

"We must expand our breed…from now on, I do not want anyone joining me without an heir, the ones of pureblood shall have more children, we must grow, the Mudbloods must not out number us."

The Death Eaters nodded and agreed, they started whispering amongst themselves. This would be very difficult, they all knew that, for some reason it was hard for most pureblooded women to have children. Mrs. Malfoy, Nott, Goyle, Crabbe, Mulciber, Zabini, Parkinson, and Bulstrode had all barely managed bearing one child each, and now that they were older it would surely be impossible to have more.

"You are all quite imprudent; do you really think I expect your old wives to have more children? I do not. What I do expect is that the purebloods in Hogwarts have a child each before they join me, we all know that witches and wizards are of Age at sixteen, in the Old Times that was when they started to get married, that was before Hogwarts was established, and we shall be like the Old Times again, Mudbloods below us, and more purebloods around us."

The Death Eaters murmured and nodded in agreement.

"And so, I shall choose different partners to have children, every Death Eater child will remain loyal and obey, of course?"

Everyone said yes, and Voldemort spoke to Snape again.

"I want you to write a list, a list of wizards that are loyal, pureblooded Slytherins, and a list of all the pureblooded witches. All of whom should be of Age or a year older from Hogwarts."

Snape nodded and found a quill and then a piece of parchment, when he was done he handed the parchment over to Voldemort.

_Pureblooded Slytherin Wizards of Age:_

_Cassius Cavalcanti_

_Vincent Crabbe_

_Gregory Goyle_

_Jean-Louis Deveaux_

_Dylan Goronwy_

_Draco Malfoy_

_Fionn Bott_

_Fritz Mulciber_

_Scott Nott_

_Blaise Zabini_

_Pureblooded Witches of Age:_

_Hannah Abbott---Hufflepuff_

_Pansy Parkinson---Slytherin_

_Millicent Bulstrode---Slytherin_

_Brigitte Maeve---Slytherin_

_Ginny Weasley---Gryffindor_

_Luna Lovegood---Ravenclaw_

_Pavarti Patil---Gryffindor_

_Padma Patil---Ravenclaw_

_Susan Bones---Hufflepuff_

_Elaine Toke---Hufflepuff_

"Well, there are certainly more wizards then witches, but that's how it's always been…nothing we can do about that, some bloodlines never even have daughters, very rare it is," Voldemort said to himself.

"Master, if you give me your great allowance to ask…" started Lucius.

"What is it?"

"I was wondering what you would want to do with these students."

"Well, I shall start arranging these young people together, and then all of you will tell your sons of my bidding that they will happily do, I must say that this will be an easy first assignment, almost an initiation of sorts. This can start off with the sons of you, my Death Eaters; the other Slytherin boys can follow along afterward."

Some of the fathers began to pale as the other Death Eaters who didn't have children nodded along with the Dark Lord. Severus Snape leaned back against the wall as his eyes shifted from person to person, this was insane, they were treating these young people like cattle, no better than as if they were breeding different dragons or something, _not _people_._

"So, I shall start then," Voldemort looked down at the list, "this gives us six boys for now: Scott Nott, Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goyle, and Fritz Mulciber. Alright, I shall start with Scott Nott, he shall be assigned with…Hannah Abbott."

Nott gulped, "But she's a Hufflepuff…"

Voldemort looked up at him with his scarlet eyes, "As I was saying Hannah Abbot and Scott Nott, next I shall assign Gregory Goyle. He can be with…hmm… Padma Patil, I think. Next is Vincent Crabbe, he will be assigned to Pavarti Patil, and Blaise Zabini will be with Brigitte Maeve. And since Pansy and Millicent are daughters of Parkinson and Bulstrode, they can be assigned as well. Pansy Parkinson will be assigned to Cassius Cavalcanti, and Millicent Bulstrode will go with Fionn Bott. Fritz Mulciber will be assigned to Susan Bones. And lastly there is Draco Malfoy…"

Lucius stared down nervously at his feet as Draco's name was called, he was hoping for a Ravenclaw now that all the Slytherin girls were taken, but he definitely did not want Draco to have Loony Lovegood, and then all that was left were a Hufflepuff and a Gryffindor, Lucius didn't know which was worse, but knowing that the Gryffindor was one of those Weasels made him hope for the Hufflepuff Elaine Toke. Let it be _Elaine_, was all that ran through his mind for those few seconds. 

"Ginny Weasley," Voldemort finished.

Lucius' heart fell, and he whispered, "Master?"

"What?"

"S-she's a _Weasley_, and Draco's a _Malfoy_, it would never work, he would never sleep with her, and she's a Mudblood lover like the rest of her family, I'm sure."

Lucius quivered as Voldemort stared at him, and then after a few seconds there was this loud, booming laughter. Voldemort was shaking with laughter, clutching the arms of his chair, "Do you actually think that I'm asking if he wants to? He has to! He has no choice! And I will make sure you see to that, or else Lucius…you know what happened to Regulus Black. I'm sure I would not need to make another example of it with your son."

Lucius shook his head, "Of course not my lord, my son will serve you in any and every way possible, he'll remain your forever loyal servant, I would swear my life on that."

"Good, because the child that your son and Ginny Weasley will have will become my heir," Voldemort finished as the room filled with gasps.

~*~*~*~

Snape stood before all of them, Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Alastor Moody, Mundungus Fletcher, Elphias Doge, Dedalus Diggle, Emmeline Vance, Sturgis Podmore, Arthur Weasley, Hestia Jones, and Albus Dumbledore, he was retelling what had happened just a few days ago, right before the Order of the Phoenix and they were holding this emergency meeting in the Ancient House of Black, located on Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place.

When he had finally finished and gotten to the part about Ginny Weasley, Arthur dropped his mug of hot coffee, and it shattered in to pieces. Arthur Weasley looked down at the coffee-drenched table and fainted. 

**_Author's Note_**: If you would ever be so kind as to review…please do. 


	2. Family

**_Disclaimer_**: Nope, I'm not J.K. Rowling, and yes you are an idiot if you think as such.

**_Author's Note_**: Decided to write another chapter…am I insane? Is this story insane? If so, could someone give me a ride to St. Mungo's? My broom's all broken and Snape can't drive. Yeah, just read and flame if you hate it, or if you are just like me and Lockhart; smile and ask for more. Hehe.

**_Pureblood---Chapter Two_**

"I HAVE TO WHAT?!" yelled Draco Malfoy.

Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco, were all sitting at the long rectangular dining table, Lucius at one end, Narcissa at the other, and Draco in the center, all of them miles apart. They were eating a French gourmet dinner that their new house elf, Dion, made which was called _Agneau Côtelettes Rôties ont Incrusté avec les Herbes Fraîches_, which was really just a fancy way of saying lamb chops and some herbs.  They were all enjoying this lovely and peaceful dinner until Lucius Malfoy decided to tell Draco of his new honour for the Dark Lord.

"Don't act as though this is such a big deal, I mean really Draco, you give her a potion and then do what you need to do, you might even have a bit of fun," Lucius said in a prim and proper tone.

"I wouldn't touch a Weasel with a ten-foot wand, let alone sleep with one, they're animals, rodents to be exact, and frankly, I don't want rabies." 

"And that's exactly how your mother and I would want it Draco, but there is no choice in the matter, you have to do it."

Draco stared down at his food, "I don't have to do anything."

Lucius dropped his fork, "Yes you do, you have to do this, it's an order from our Dark Lord, you have no choice in the matter."

"Our? _Our Dark Lord? I haven't joined or done anything and he does not command me."_

"Draco!" exclaimed Narcissa.

"Listen, you are my son, and I don't want you to end up like your mother's cousin, he'll do that to you Draco, you don't understand, he has chosen _you to uphold this tremendous honour, __he wants you to be the father of his heir for Merlin's sake!" _

"Why the bloody hell should I be afraid of dying by Bellatrix? I'm sorry, but that's not exactly my ticket for scary, having sex with a Weasel---now _that is scary."_

"We're not talking about Sirius!" Narcissa yelled, "We're talking about…about Regulus."

"Ok, so he had him killed…"

"No, Draco no," Lucius was rubbing his head like he had an enormous headache, "he didn't have him killed, Regulus was the first to back out you know, and Voldemort wanted to make an example of him, and so he did something horrible, and it wasn't death. I promise you, death would have been delightful."

"What did he do?"

"May we please, this is not exactly dinner conversation," Narcissa was noticeably uncomfortable with the new topic.

"But Mum…"

"Your mother's right, well, anyways, I couldn't believe the weather today, everyone has been assuming that that bastard, what's his name---Diggle? Yes, Diggle. Has been fooling around with it. Damned crazy mudblood lover should be thrown in to St. Mungo's and locked up with the best of them, like those Longbottoms."

Narcissa laughed along with her husband as Draco scowled.

"Oh you're so right honey! One moment it's as hot as August, and then the next it's snowing like there's no tomorrow…and all for the testing of those new-fangled idiotic Muggle-protection charms, like Muggles need to be protected! Hunted is more like it. Just like Mum's old cousin Araminta Meliflua always used to talk about, and she was right, it should be legal to hunt Muggles," Narcissa laughed.

"It would surely make everything quite a bit more fun, wouldn't it?" Lucius grinned.

Draco looked back and forward between the two. Didn't they understand his situation? They wanted him to have a child! For Merlin's sake, he was only seventeen, and he still didn't know what he wanted to do after Hogwarts, let alone know what to do about a kid. He didn't even like kids, bloody hell, he didn't even know kids! The closest thing that Draco Malfoy had seen to a baby was a first year, and they were about eleven years off. Maybe they weren't that different, hell if Draco knew, but the Dark Lord wanted it, so the Dark Lord could take it. That is, assuming that he somehow managed to get Ginny Weasley pregnant, which would be quite funny and scary at the same time. Funny as in her parents would have heart attacks and scary as in her brothers would be out for his blood. Not that having a lay with her would be that bad, last time he had seen her she was fifteen, and quite a ravishing fifteen-year-old at that…if not an annoying one. Yes, she was too much like her family---she loved mudbloods. Her old boyfriend, what was his name? Michael Corner. Yep, Michael Corner was a mudblood, and Draco could tell that he wasn't her type. He wasn't tall, dark, and a mudblood like her old boyfriend Michael and her crush Dean Thomas. But regardless, she was a _Weasley and he wasn't going to do something like that. It was just gross. _

"I'm not going to do it!" yelled Draco, interrupting Lucius and Narcissa.

"You will, and that's final," said Lucius softly.

Draco crossed his arms in front of him, as if he were an immature and disobedient child, "I won't!"

Lucius looked up at Draco's face, and saw Draco's cold glare upon him. Where did Draco learn such disrespect? Well, if Lucius had to use force then he would use force.

Lucius pulled his wand out of his robes and pointed it at Draco. Draco looked at him with a shocked gaping face, and Narcissa just sat there quietly munching on her dinner as if nothing was going on.

"_Imperio_," Lucius finally mumbled. 

Draco's eyes became dazed and glossy, he felt a sensation of bliss as his mind was no longer in his control, he couldn't think---just feel. Feel and take orders…

Lucius looked at his son with absolutely no concern, "You will listen to me Draco, now say yes."

Draco was floating, dreaming… _just answer yes…_say yes_…__just answer yes…_

I won't, another voice said in his head…but it was weak.

"Yes," Draco finally said.

"Good," Lucius was looking at him in a lazy manner, "Now Draco, you will obey everything that I command of you. And you will get Ginny Weasley pregnant for the Dark Lord. Later on in the school year I want you to get her alone with you. Say yes."

"Yes," Draco said again, struggling to fight what he couldn't.

"And then," continued Lucius, "You will place her under the Imperius Curse. When she is under your command you will have intercourse with her and then leave. You will do this. Say yes I will do it."

Draco shifted in his chair uncomfortably.

No I won't, came a voice in the back of his head, I won't…I'll just answer no…say no…just say no…

But the other voice, the commanding voice was too strong to fight, especially when he was floating like this, unable to think…_say yes…_

"Yes, I will do it!"

Draco snapped back in to reality. He shook his head and looked at his parents, his mother was staring at her reflection in a silver spoon and fussing with her hair, while his father was grinning pleasantly.

"What just happened?" Draco asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all, eat your dinner." Lucius took a sip of his red wine.

"But…" Draco started.

"Lucius, dear," Narcissa cut him off, "is my hair better up or down? I really don't know, and it vexes me not knowing when I'm at my best."

"You are quite striking either way, nothing compares to your beauty Narcissa," Lucius assured her.

Narcissa sat there and smirked satisfyingly at her husband, after eighteen years of marriage, he always knew what to say.

**_Author's Note_**: Please review. Oh, and I would like to say thanks to all who had reviewed the first chapter, this chapter was posted because of you guys. You guys rock! Oh, and flame my fic if you must…actually I think flames are quite funny, so you'll only give me a laugh if you decided to throw a match at my fic. Anyways please review. 


	3. They're sick

**_Disclaimer_**: Still don't get it? *Points to herself* I'm not thirty-something, I'm not married to a guy named Neil, and I don't have two children named Jessica and David, so don't sue me!

**_Author's Note_**: Yeah, I know, I should floo myself to St. Mungo's, but the fireplace can be so messy…no, don't worry, I'm not a distant third cousin five times removed to Narcissa…or at least I think I'm not *shudders* Anyways, please review, and tell me what you think.

**_Pureblood---Chapter Three_**

Ronald Weasley was tossing and turning in his tiny twin bed. He opened one eye and looked down at Harry who was sleeping on the floor of his orange clad room. Ron hadn't been able to relax since his Dad was called in to an emergency meeting for the Order. His Mum had decided to stay home and watch the kids and everyone had become anxious. Staring at his orange Chudley Cannon clock, Ron could see that it was already one in the morning and his Dad still hadn't come home yet. 

Ron threw back his orange comforter and sat up, the whole situation was nerve-wrecking. He quietly walked over to the door of his room so as not to wake Harry.

"Ron?" said a tired voice.

"Oh, sorry mate, I didn't mean to wake you," Ron said sheepishly.

Harry sat up and grinned, "If you thought I was asleep then you must not know me as much as I thought."

Ron looked down at his feet, "I'm worried," he finally admitted.

"Me too," Harry reached over for his glasses and put them on.

"He's still not home."

"Maybe they lost track of time?" Harry said with a hopeful voice.

Ron looked at him, they both knew that was untrue, it was an emergency meeting, time was of the essence.

"Maybe," said Ron grimly.

And then before Harry could say anything, there was a loud yet hushed, "Arthur!" coming from somewhere in the house.

Harry and Ron rushed out of the room and saw Hermione, anxious and standing at the other end of the hallway. When they came over to her she handed a flesh-coloured string to each of them.

"Extendable ears, I stole them from Fred and George a couple of days ago, thought they might come in handy," she said to them.

Ron grinned at her, "You are the smart one for a reason."

Hermione blushed, and smiled weakly at him. Harry looked at them both and said, "Come on."

All three of them laid down by the banister of the staircase, they were out of site but could still hear all that was going on in the living room with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley thanks to the extendable ears.

"Arthur," Mrs. Weasley whispered, "I was worried sick…what happened?"

"Oh Molly," Arthur grabbed his wife's hand and sat on the couch, "you should sit down."

Mrs. Weasley began to pale and sat down next to her husband, "It's that bad Arthur?"

"Molly, Molly," Arthur rubbed his forehead, "it's…it's…I don't even know where to start."

Mrs. Weasley grabbed his hand in her's, "What did Severus say?" she whispered.

Mr. Weasley looked up in to his wife's eyes, "Horrible, horrible things Molly."

"Oh dear Merlin," Mrs. Weasley gasped as quiet tears streamed down her face, "just tell me Arthur, we've been through everything, I know what You-know-who is capable of."

Mr. Weasley closed his eyes and then opened them again, he was trying to hold himself together for the sake of his wife, but it was hard, "I thought so too Molly, but now I don't even know if I know _anything about You-know-who at all."_

"Oh Arthur," she said softly, "you're killing me, just tell me what happened, _please_."

"Alright dear, but promise me you'll hold yourself together a bit better than I did."

"Why? What happened?"

"I fainted."

Mrs. Weasley bit her lip and looked away, Mr. Weasley cupped her chin and brought her face to his, he kissed her forehead and said, "_Molly."_

"Alright Arthur, now tell me."

Mr. Weasley looked at her apprehensively, and then began to retell what had happened in the meeting and what Snape had said during it. Mrs. Weasley gasped and grimaced through the whole thing, but when Mr. Weasley had finally finished and gotten to the part about Ginny, she turned bright red. And then, after a few seconds her face crinkled and she began to sob uncontrollably.

"O-oh my baby Arthur, _my baby," she cried. _

Mr. Weasley grabbed her in his arms and held her tightly, "Ssh, ssh, you don't want to wake the others," he said calmly and rocked her.

"S-she's too y-young, what are they thinking Arthur?"

"I have no idea dear, but I promise, I won't let them get my little girl, she's my princess, and they'll have to go through me before they can get to her."

"Oh Arthur, how will we tell her?"

"We can't tell her Molly."

"But why Arthur? She must know, we have to warn her!"

"We can't warn her Molly, Dumbledore said not to, or else they'll know, and then everything's ruined with the Order."

"But Arthur! Screw the Order! She's my baby!"

"Molly, he said that he would protect her, as long as she's in Hogwarts, she's safe. And I trust him, she's my princess, and I wouldn't put her in wrong hands, you know that."

"I know, I know Arthur, I'm just scared for her."

"I am too Molly, I am too."

~*~*~*~

Ron had paled, "They are sick. You-know-who is sick… all of them are."

Harry looked at Ron and gently placed a hand on his shoulder, "Come on guys," he said to Ron and Hermione, "let's go in Ron's room."

Hermione nodded and she and Harry got up, "Come on Ron," she whispered and held a hand out for him.

He looked at her and then took it, they all went in to Ron's room, and Harry closed the door quietly behind them.

Ron sat on his bed and Hermione sat on to it next to him, Harry took a seat on an orange chair that was in the room.

Ron shook his head, "I can't believe this."

Harry looked away, "How can we not tell Ginny?"

Hermione looked at him and said seriously, "We can't Harry, Dumbledore doesn't want her to know, so we can't tell her."

Ron looked at the both of them and then whispered, "She's right Harry."

"I know," Harry looked at both of them, and then said, "is what I'm feeling right now…is that what the both of you felt two years ago?"

"That you know this huge secret that you must keep or else someone you love dearly may get hurt, and all of your instincts are telling you to tell that person anyways?" said Hermione.

"Yeah," Harry nodded.

Ron crossed his arms in front of him and leaned against his bed post, "Welcome to our world Harry," he said softly. 

**_Author's Note_**: Please review. 


	4. Friends

**_Disclaimer_**: Do I have to write one of these? *Lawyers bring out suitcases and paperwork*  Fine, fine, I'm not J.K. Rowling, so all the lawyers who want to sue me can just go away.

**_Author's Note_**: Another chapter. Not much to say about it really, just read and review, or else I'll feed you to the Giant Squid that dwells in the lake of Hogwarts. Mwahahaha! *Does really bad impersonation of an evil villain laugh*

**_Pureblood---Chapter Four_**

**~Late September, Ginny's Sixth Year~**

Ginny Weasley took a seat at the Gryffindor table next to her friends: Noelle Chantal, Patrick Reagan, and Colin Creevey. She glimpsed over at her brother's side of the table and saw him, Harry, and Hermione staring at her again. They had been doing that a lot this year, it was almost as if they thought she was one of Neville's projects from Potions…ready to explode at any second. Ginny couldn't stand it and she played with her food, shoving it around on her plate.

She looked up and saw Noelle smiling again, which really just figured, she must have heard another juicy rumor or something, because Noelle Chantal was the gossip queen of Gryffindor. Her hair was long, straight, and blonde, she had big, bright, blue eyes and always wore gallons of make-up, she had stated to Ginny once, 'To look perfect, is to be perfect.' And then giggled away. Ginny was only friends with her because she had been friends with her since her second year when Noelle was a down-to-earth, nice person, but then in Noelle's third year, when no one had asked her to the Yule Ball, she changed, _drastically_. Now Noelle was Miss. Popular of the Sixth years, and knew all the dirt on everyone. For what reason Noelle stayed friends with Ginny, she would never know, but it was probably because her brother was best friends with Harry Potter, and because Ginny was one of the best Quidditch Chasers Hogwarts had ever seen.  

Patrick Reagan was also picking at his food, Ginny had noticed. But he did have a habit of doing that…well, ever since Noelle had changed, he had had this enormous crush on her, but of course, Noelle would never give him the time of day. Why? Because he wasn't a 'special' guy, he wasn't a Quidditch player, he wasn't popular, he wasn't a Ravenclaw when it came to school work, and he had no connections to the Boy-Who-Lived. He was just a regular guy, and Noelle didn't date 'regular' guys, if he had been a hot regular guy then she might have given him a second look, but he didn't even have that. Patrick Reagan had shaggy light brown hair, dull grey eyes, freckles, and was chubby…Noelle couldn't stand chubby guys. And she had told him so, in their fifth year when he had asked her to go with him to Hogsmeade, but did that crush his love for her? No. Of course not. Poor Patrick had just sulked over to Ginny telling her of all his woes and Ginny pitied him and listened, and even told him a few of her own problems, after a while they became good friends, and had many long conversations, in result he had been sitting with Ginny at the Gryffindor table for almost a year now, which wasn't usually so bad because Noelle didn't always sit with Ginny as she was Miss. Popular and had other people to see and gossip to dish.

Colin Creevey sat next to Ginny and was cleaning the lens of his camera, he had become a bit of an introvert over the years, and was now shy and reclusive, or it could have been that he was just annoyed with people in general. Either way, he was like the shadow in the corner that no one noticed, or a fly on the wall, so to speak. Actually, very much like the fly on the wall, because like Noelle he knew everything about everyone yet unlike Noelle he didn't spill any secrets because he didn't really talk to anyone but Ginny, he only spoke to people when absolutely necessary such as when they would ask, 'Are you mute?' and he would say, 'No.' Otherwise, everything else Colin would answer by  nodding, shaking his head, or shrugging his shoulders, he found that he liked silence, which was one of the things that drew his passion on in photography. In photography you studied your subject and that was it, the photo didn't care about your life or ask you stupid questions, it just…was there. 

The big thing that made Colin and Ginny really close friends, was that they had dropped Harry Potter at the same time, Ginny had 'given up' on him as she had said to Hermione, and Colin had left him now realizing that he would never be one of Harry's friends, he would always just be looked upon as Harry's stalker, and that made Colin disgusted with himself. For when he was eleven years old he didn't see himself as a stalker, he just saw himself as a kid in awe, ready to do anything for a friend like Harry… it would have been like being the friend to Superman, a muggle comic hero that Colin used to love when he was nine years old, after Colin had heard the story of the Boy-Who-Lived on the Hogwarts Express in his first year he thought Harry would look like Superman, all buff and tough with a huge H.P. across his chest and a daunting lightning bolt scar slashed across his forehead, obvious to the world. But what did Colin find? An awkward twelve-year-old kid that had this microscopic little scar, that you couldn't even see unless Harry pushed his hair away and pointed it out to you. 

Yep, those were Ginny's friends, and now Noelle was about to burst if Ginny didn't start asking her questions on what was going on in the social world of Hogwarts.

"So…" Ginny started, "What's happened, you know, since I had to be late to dinner, although it wasn't my fault at all, stupid Snape wanted to lecture me about not knowing the entire freaking potion of anti-venom for poisonous orchids, does he not understand that the potion has like 162 ingredients?"

Noelle rolled her eyes, "Of course not Ginny, he's a professor, and he get's pleasure in making lives a living hell. But anyways, that's not interesting news, what is interesting is who's with who and what's _really going on."_

Yep, Noelle could give Rita Skeeter a run for her money.

"Alright, so what's _really_ going on?" Ginny laughed and dramatized her voice like Noelle did. 

Noelle didn't notice it, but Colin smiled, she got very close to Ginny and her eyes became wide, "Hannah Abbott and Scott Nott are an item…can you believe that?"

Ginny who was taking a sip of her pumpkin juice choked, "W-what?"

"Yep, exactly how I thought you would react, who wouldn't? I mean Hannah…the ultimate Hufflepuff and that thug? Who would have thought? You know, that guy Ernie Macmillan looks like he wants to kill himself, which people can sort of see why, I mean him and Hannah had been serious for like two years! And then, all of a sudden, she changes her mind and is clinging on to the arm of Scott. I don't get it."

Ginny peaked over at the Slytherin table and saw that she was right, Hannah was smiling adoringly at Scott, like he was the love of her life…and that wasn't all, Pansy Parkinson and Brigitte Maeve had their hands on their stomachs and were laughing, something wasn't right about the way they were rubbing their stomachs---not right at all.

"That's not it is it? That's not all there is?" Ginny asked Noelle.

Noelle grinned, she was having a field day, there hadn't been this much gossip since Harry and Cho broke up two years ago, "Nope, there's more…Pansy and Brigitte are pregnant!"

Now Ginny felt like she was about to faint, Brigitte was sixteen, and Pansy was seventeen…and they were pregnant?! Ginny was sure that this had never happened in all of Hogwarts history, two underage witches pregnant…

"But their so young…they're underage…" Ginny whispered unbelievingly.

"They're not underage," Patrick had finally chipped in, "they're actually of Age, according to ancient times, witches used to get married when they were sixteen years old and have children, but that was such a long time ago, I mean back then anyone with a hint of Muggle in their blood was treated quite badly, and that was even before Hogwarts was built…"

Noelle groaned, "Spare us the history lesson Patrick…and stop being such a nerd."

Patrick turned red and stared down at his food, meanwhile Ginny scowled at Noelle.

Noelle rolled her eyes in a very annoyed expression, and then got back on topic, "Well, anyways, it's crazy isn't it?"

"Well, what are they going to do now…leave Hogwarts?" Ginny asked.

Noelle grinned and shook her head, "No they're staying, and there's no one that can make them leave, unless they want to go away themselves."

Ginny blinked and stared at Noelle, "But isn't Dumbledore going to do something?"

"He can't. It's in one of those old school rule books, it was actually a rule written for Muggle-borns and now those Slytherins have twisted the words to make it fit with being pregnant, and Dumbledore can't do a thing about it. You see Hogwart's rule # 467 states that, 'A student who has paid for their education in Hogwarts, shall go to Hogwarts, regardless of parentage, bloodline, situation, or problems of the student. Any student needing accommodations at Hogwarts because of certain predicaments, will be accommodated. A student will only be expelled when he or she has broken school rules, and then must leave school grounds.' And you see," Noelle continued, "being pregnant does not break any of the school rules. It's not even in the rule book! And those rules were written by the founders of Hogwarts, and they can't be changed."

"But when Umbridge was here, she made many rules, can't Dumbledore make one about being pregnant and having to go home?" Ginny asked.

"He could," Noelle smiled, "but he won't…I always did think the man was crazy myself."

"So now pregnant teen witches will be accommodated for?"

"Yeah, they will, Pansy and Brigitte are going to be given their own room and everything."

Ginny shook her head in disbelief and was about to answer when she saw Luna Lovegood take a seat down next to her.

"Hey Luna," said Ginny.

Luna smiled weakly, "Hey."

Noelle eyed Luna with disgust, Luna was wearing those rather large radish earrings again, and Noelle couldn't possibly stay there, it would hurt her image to be seen with Loony Lovegood.

"I have to go Ginny," Noelle snapped and then walked off before Ginny could even say good-bye.

Ginny ignored her and turned to Luna, "What's the matter?"

"I'm just…" Luna sighed, "I feel bad for those girls."

"What?" Ginny was confused, "Who are you talking about?"

"Pansy and Brigitte, they don't even know that this part of their life is going to die. Everything will change for them, and they don't even understand that. Nothing will be the same for them ever again, children are hard work, and they've got to be there for them always, or at least I hope they'll be there for their children."

Ginny looked at Luna and now understood where she was coming from, Luna was probably thinking about her Mum right now, and how she couldn't be there for her, "Oh Luna…" Ginny whispered.

Luna gave her a half smile, and then said, "Never eat a blue Bertie Bott bean."

Ginny raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why?"

But then people started moving, and Luna looked down at her big, plastic watch that's face was in the shape of a rhinoceros' head, "Time to get to class," she said and then left.

**_Author's Note_**: Do you really want to be fed to the Giant Squid? Just kidding. But please review. : ) 


	5. Liars

**_Disclaimer_**: Ok, this goes for all the chapters, so lawyers can just look over here, DISCLAIMER FOR ALL CHAPTERS: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. All characters have been borrowed with love, but not permission. No copyright infringement is intended. Ok, there you go, now no more typed disclaimers…they're just a waste of my time.

**_Author's Note_**: Ahh, another chapter…what must I be thinking? Continuing this thing…sheesh. Lol, don't worry Lockhart's given me plenty of tips, he stole a ride on the Knight Bus and is now hanging out with yours truly. Anyways, I wanted to dedicate this chapter to a few people, (don't ask me why, I'm just crazy like this): First and foremost, this chapter is dedicated to the Austrian guy from the show Cupid…I feel so bad for you dude! I think his name is Rob or something like that? Yeah, Rob. Or I could just call him Bob, either's good. Second, this chapter is dedicated to Professor Binns. Why? Because he is _so_ overlooked. I mean yeah, he may be boring, and yeah he may put you to sleep, but that's exactly what should make him lovable! I mean really! A class that you can just sleep through and still pass…those are rare and valuable, I should know. Yeah, and third, this chapter is dedicated to Dean Thomas, I mean I'm so so so so sorry about what I'm about to do to you. But it's very necessary. Yeah, I should really stop rambling and let you guys get to reading the chappie…have fun!

**_Pureblood---Chapter Five_**

Ginny had stacks and stacks of homework to deal with. Snape wanted a three-foot parchment by tomorrow and she only had about four inches done. Not only that, but she had more Arithmancy equations then she could wave her wand at. 

She was sitting in the empty Gryffindor common room, it was getting pretty late, and Ginny was having trouble staying awake. She yawned and rubbed her eyes, her eyelids were droopy, and the numbers on the Arithmancy equations were starting to blur. She was starting to regret having taken Hermione's advice about not taking Divination, at least with Divination she could lie her way through it with many horrible and dreadful accidents happening to herself, but with Arithmancy there was no lee-way, only facts and numbers. You're answer was either right or wrong, there was no in-between. Ginny was about to put her quill on the parchment again when she heard a door shut and then heavy foot-steps.

She looked around and saw the handsome, tall figure of Dean Thomas. He was gorgeous, even in flannel pajamas. He looked a bit tired, but then he saw her and smiled. She smiled back and he took a seat next to her on the large Gryffindor-red couch.

"Hey," Ginny said meekly.

"Hello," said Dean as he gave her a tired grin.

"So," she tried to stir up a conversation, which was for some reason very difficult.

"So," Dean was obviously having as much trouble as her.

"It's er…late," Ginny was starting to feel as though each word was impossible to get out.

"Yeah it is," Dean was looking around the room, trying to gather up the nerve to say something, "you've got…" he wanted to give her a compliment, he wanted to say something cool or smart or romantic, "quite a bit of homework."

"Yeah I do," Ginny said looking down at her Arithmancy equation; it was getting harder every time that she looked at it. 

Dean was scolding himself inwardly, why was this so hard? He had talked to girls before, but why was it so hard when you were trying to ask out a girl that you liked? He tried to stare in to her eyes in a very romantic way but found himself stuck on her forehead, "Well, er…so."

Ginny was quite confused by the way Dean was acting, and finally a question popped in to her head, "So…why are you up? It's a bit late, you know."

"Erm…I couldn't sleep, I was… I just couldn't stop thinking about something."

"Thinking about what?"

"Well, this…this er… a girl, really." Dean finally got out.

Ginny blinked, this was great, he was probably going to start talking about some beautiful girl that he liked…what had Ginny done to deserve such torture? The girl was probably dazzling too, Ginny probably couldn't even compare to her. She sighed, "Who?"

"I er… I don't really know if…"

Ginny shook her head, "Well, what does she look like?"

Dean had finally gotten enough courage to look Ginny in the eye, he was a Gryffindor after all, wasn't he? He finally said softly, "She's stunning, the prettiest thing I've ever seen. She's got large chocolate-brown eyes that I could just stare in to forever and…"

Ginny gulped, she had thought the girl had to have been pretty, hadn't she? This was just great, Dean would never like her when this other girl was around. 

"Silky soft hair that looks like fire," Dean continued, "her voice is just…beautiful. Does she sound the least bit familiar?" He quirked an eyebrow at Ginny.

Ginny thought on it, there weren't that many red-heads in Hogwarts with brown eyes, she finally asked, "Susan Bones?" 

Dean laughed, "No way. I'm a Gryffindor kind of man and that's how I like my ladies."

Dean closed his mouth and then blushed, he hadn't meant to have spoken to her like she was Seamus or something, he felt so embarrassed.

Ginny grinned, "Well, I don't really know that many red-headed, brown-eyed, Gryffindor girls, except well…myself. So I couldn't say that I knew who you were talking about."

"Really?" Dean asked. "Well, she's one of the best Gryffindor Quidditch Chasers that Hogwarts has ever had."

Now it was Ginny's turn to blush furiously, and being a Weasley, she did that quite perfectly.

"Me?" said Ginny, wishing her voice didn't sound so squeaky. 

Dean nodded, and then, not knowing that he had ever had such bravery, leaned forward and kissed her.

It wasn't Ginny's first kiss, that kiss had been given to her by Michael in his clumsy-nose bumping style. But it almost felt the same, it was quick, it wasn't passionate, and it was really just a peck on the lips, the only difference it had from Ginny's first was that she and Dean didn't hit each other's heads first like she had accidentally did to Michael. 

She and Dean backed away quite quickly and then Dean sputtered out with, "DyawangoHogwitmethisend?"

"What?"

Dean took in a deep breath, "Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?"

"Oh," she said as realization finally struck her, "yeah, sure."

They both grinned at each other, and then finally Dean said, "I can help you out with your homework, you know, I do want you to get some rest."

"Oh, Dean, you don't have too…"

Dean looked at the equation on her parchment, "The answer is 2.737758515811."

Ginny looked up at him in awe, "You know, maybe I could use a little help."

~*~*~*~

Ginny felt as though she were floating upon clouds, she was going to go to Hogsmeade with Dean tomorrow, and nothing was going to put her in a bad mood.

She flounced in to the Great Hall, and found Hermione, Ron, and Harry discussing something again. When Ginny got near, they shut up quickly. Ginny tilted her head and looked at them, she could feel that they were hiding something, but she could find that out later. Now, all she wanted to do was bask in the happiness of getting her date with Dean. Ginny grinned at Hermione who smiled nervously back, and then sat down in to the empty seat next to her.

"Wow, it's a wonderful kind of day isn't it?" said Ginny in a light, sing-song voice.

Ron looked at her curiously, "Well, I suppose, it's Saturday and there aren't any classes."

"No, no, Ron, it's _Saturday_, which means tomorrow is Sunday, and Sunday means Hogsmeade, and…"

Ron's head turned sharply to face Ginny's face, "You can't go to Hogsmeade Ginny."

Ginny raised an eyebrow and thought he was jesting, "What? Come on, Ron. Like _I_ can't go to Hogsmeade. When I'm sixteen years old?" she laughed, "You're right, because we both know that I can't even cross the street without holding Mum's hand." She said in a sarcastic tone while rolling her eyes.

Harry looked at both Ron and Ginny, and wondered what he should say, he opened his mouth but then closed it as he saw Professor McGonagall walking over to their little group.

"Good-morning," she said while looking at a parchment before her, "Ms. Weasley, I'm afraid I have a bit of bad news."

Ginny finally broke the stare that she had on Ron and looked up at Professor McGonagall, "What is it Professor?"

"You will not be allowed to leave Hogwarts, your parents have revoked their permission for all Hogsmeade trips."

Ginny just sat there, jaw-dropped, and then after a minute she yelled, "WHAT?! WHY THE BLOODY HELL WOULD THEY DO THAT?"

"Ms. Weasley! I will ask you to calm down! You're parents have felt the need to revoke their permission, and so they have chosen to do as such."

Ginny was riveting with anger, but tried to pull herself together, "They signed my permission slip three years ago… this must be a really, really, bad joke."

"It's entirely true, now you will just have to enjoy the weekend within Hogwarts' walls."

"B-but why would they do that? I haven't done anything! They wouldn't just be mean on purpose…" she looked at Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Professor McGonagall who all seemed to have guilt smeared across their faces, "You all know something. You know something and you're not telling me what it is! Tell me!"

Ron looked as though he had just swallowed a slug, "We're not hiding anything Ginny," he said softly while avoiding her gaze.

Ginny was flabbergasted, they were lying about something, and she could tell. But they weren't going to tell her what their secret was, and Ginny hated being in the dark.

"Why can't you tell me?" She had never been so frustrated in her life.

"Ms. Weasley, I assure you that there is nothing necessary for you to know, I suggest you try to have a nice Sunday within Hogwarts."

With that, Professor McGonagall walked away, but Ginny stood to face Harry, Ron, and Hermione. She crossed her arms in front of her, "You're all hiding something from me…"

Hermione looked torn, "Ginny, we're not hiding anything."

"Liars," Ginny whispered, and then stormed off.

~*~*~*~

**_Author's Note_**: Please review.


	6. Just borrowing

**_Author's Note_**: I'm so happy, no more disclaimers! *Grins, enjoying the fact that she has less typing to do* Oh and, I only have one thing to ask, everyone who reads this fic and wants to be notified when it is updated, can you please just say so in your review? Lockhart will love sending you his little 'Update Informers', so if you want to be alerted when a new chapter is posted just put your e-mail address in your review. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! 

**_Pureblood---Chapter Six_**

Ginny woke up a bit late the next morning, she still needed to tell Dean that she wasn't going to be able to make it tonight. She groaned, why did this have to happen to her? 

She went and showered, got dressed, and then left her dormitory. When she opened the door that led to the common room she found that it was quite empty, well except for those three faces Harry, Hermione, and her _dear brother Ron. She wanted to turn around and go right back up to her dormitory, just hoping that she wouldn't be seen. But Hermione, had already taken the initiative to look up and smile at her._

"Good morning Ginny," she said cheerfully.

Ginny just stood there, glaring at Hermione, why did the girl have to be so damn merry? Couldn't she just be miserable like Ginny? It would make Ginny a little more happy to see everyone a little _less happy in the morning. _

"Ginny?" Her brother asked.

"What?"

"Dean came by here asking for you, and I told him that you wouldn't be able to make it to Hogsmeade. He was a bit sad, but he left anyway. I told him that I would tell you when you woke up."

"Oh thanks," Ginny said sarcastically.

Ron seemed a bit too busy to even really notice her, it looked as though he were copying a last, few, quick assignments from Hermione, and Harry was doing the same. He kept writing until the tip of his quill smashed on to the parchment, and released no more ink.  He looked up and finally noticed that Ginny was still there. He placed the broken quill down and looked up at Ginny with pleading eyes.

"Could you go get me another one Gin? There's a bunch of new ones in my trunk upstairs, it'll only take you a minute."

Ginny continued to glare at her brother, but then after a few seconds she nodded somberly.

~*~*~

Ron's dorm wasn't really that different from her own she noticed, but it wasn't as if she hadn't been in a boy's dorm before (A/N: Meaning her first year guys, lol.). She knew that the only real difference was that there was a lack of make-up potions and old Witch Weekly issues in her brother's dorm, unlike hers. 

She tried to find for her brother's old trunk but they all looked the same. She didn't know which one was Ron's trunk, and she couldn't tell either. She finally just picked one and chose the one that was on her right.

The lid wasn't locked, so she had no trouble opening the trunk, but when she did she found that it wasn't Ron's trunk at all…Ron wouldn't keep an old tattered wedding photo on top of his clothes. Especially a wedding photo of people she was sure that he didn't know, or at least she thought he didn't.  There was a red-headed woman and a raven-haired, grey-eyed man, Ginny turned the picture over to see tiny scrawl in the corner, _James and Lily's Big Day_. When she turned it back over she saw the two young people grinning and laughing, they looked so happy. Realization struck her…_this was Harry's trunk. She quickly put the photo back down, but as she did so she felt her hand slip against something cool and silky._

She looked down to see a silvery pool of nothingness just laying there. She knew she should just close the lid and back away, but curiosity got the best of her. She grabbed the silver thing and when she stood and pulled her hand away from herself she found that she couldn't see her hand or the silver thing she was holding on to. But, she could feel it. She pulled the coolness on to her shoulders and looked in to a nearby mirror… she couldn't see her lower torso that was hiding underneath it! This was an invisibility cloak!

"Harry has an invisibility cloak," she whispered to herself.

She looked at it, she wondered what Harry would say if she just happened to _borrow_ it for one day. Well, what if she just quickly borrowed it and then quickly returned it? It wasn't as if Harry needed to know at all. Of course Harry didn't need to know, she could just sneak off, find Dean, have a great day in Hogsmeade and then sneak back to Hogwarts, putting the cloak back in to the trunk quietly the next morning. That wouldn't be so bad, right? All of her practical senses were saying that she shouldn't do this. But hey, she was a Gryffindor, wasn't she? These were the sort of thrills a Gryffindor should live for. Ginny slipped the cloak in to her coat's in-side pocket, and then started to look around for a quill. She found one beside a toad, it looked like a sleeping Trevor, and that was probably Neville's quill, but Neville wouldn't mind…

~*~*~

Ginny ran down to the common room and handed the quill to Ron, while grinning. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow, but was still obviously too busy to question her about it.

He finally covered his four foot parchment with incredibly large hand-writing, and looked quite satisfied with himself. He rolled it up and sighed, Harry was done with his too, and they both stuffed their parchments in to their bags.

He smiled and looked at Hermione, who was smiling back at him. He then did something that shocked Ginny. Ron reached up a hand and caressed Hermione's cheek and then placed a soft kiss upon her lips. He stood back and whispered something along the line of "thanks." 

Ginny just sat there, her jaw dropped, gaping. But Harry wasn't surprised at all, he just looked over to a clock and said to the both of them, "Come on you two, we've got to go."

Ginny who had finally regained her senses, asked in a tiny voice, "What just happened?"

Harry looked a bit annoyed, "Ron and Hermione are dating now," he said softly.

The other two didn't seem to even notice that Ginny and Harry were in the room, and then, Harry, Hermione, and Ron stood and left the common room, leaving Ginny by herself.

When Ginny finally saw that they were gone, she pulled the invisibility cloak from out of her pocket, and threw it over herself… she was just going to make a quick trip to Hogsmeade to surprise Dean, that wasn't such a big deal…or was it?

**_Author's Note_**: I want to thank everyone who's reviewed my story so far, you guys are the juice that keeps this thing going. So please, I'm paid in reviews. Could you help a starving fanfic writer by giving her a review? It's for a good cause, I swear! Lol.


	7. The Truth

**_Author's Note_**: Wow, this one is a long one, at least for the standards of this story, but it's an important chapter... not _the most important, but this is a breaking point in the fic where everything gets more serious, and hopefully that'll mean longer chapters for you guys... yeah, I know my chapters have been short, but the shorter they were, the quicker I could update and I wanted to post those first few chapters up fast... I want to thank all the people who have reviewed this fic, I consider this chapter as an anniversary of sorts, this fic has gone from a jumbled idea to a full-fledged ten thousand word fic, and that is completely owed to the reviewers. You guys rock. _

**_Pureblood---Chapter Seven_**

Draco Malfoy sat at the bar of the Leaky Cauldron surveying the people that were inside it. He was drinking a glass of Butterbear, and seemed to be the only one in the room not drowning himself in alcohol.

He saw Dean Thomas, that rugged fellow who was supposedly the object of desire for Ms. Ginny Weasley. Draco sneered. For some reason he was starting to like Dean less and less, regardless of being a Mudblood and a Gryffindor, Dean was just…revolting to Draco and something in the pit of his stomach seemed to be growing in hatred toward the Mudblood. 

Dean was sitting in a two-seater booth, secluded, and away from the crowd, he was gazing down at his drink and then looking up quickly at the door of the Leaky Cauldron every few seconds. He was really anxious, Draco observed. Fidgeting in his seat and running his has hand over his head, Dean, for some reason, had guilt splattered all over his face. But what could the noble Gryffindor feel guilty about? 

A girl emerged from the doors of the Leaky Cauldron, she was wearing pink, fluffy robes, and shiny bright bubble-gum pink gloss on her lips, she saw Dean and grinned at him. Dean smiled nervously back. She flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulder and strutted her way toward him. She took the seat next to Dean and then snogged him quite soundly on the lips. Draco quirked an eyebrow at this, it was getting pretty interesting.

Dean parted from her breathlessly, "Noelle…" he whispered.

"Oh Dean! You know, we would make such a perfect couple." She traced Dean's arm flirtatiously with her shiny pink finger nail.

"C-couple? No, no, what about Ginny and…"

"Oh…forget about her Dean. She's nothing special. I could give you everything you'd ever want," Noelle winked at him seductively.

"But Noelle, we can't do this, as much as I'm attracted to you, I care for Ginny much much more and..."

Draco snarled silently at this, is that why Dean was openly cheating on her then, of course, because that's what you do when you care for someone, right?

Noelle pouted her lips, but then grinned mischievously and placed her mouth on his neck, she was kissing and licking and Dean was not pushing her away.

"Noelle," he moaned.

"You want to see if this place has an empty room?" She looked up in to his brown eyes.

Dean nodded.

From across the room a loud clatter of glasses was heard and then all of them were bashed down, each shattered noisily, but when the people at the bar turned their heads to look they saw that no one was there.

Must have been the wind, Draco thought.

~*~*~

Ginny swiftly walked away and left the Leaky Cauldron.  

"How could he do that to me?" Ginny's eyes were filling; she swiped at them with the back of her hand. "T-that jerk, that no good scum…"

She was walking in such a rushed manner, that she wasn't looking at where she was going and bumped quite violently in to another person.

Ginny tripped and fell backwards, the cloak whipped off of her, and two grey eyes met her brown ones.

"Malfoy?" she asked, wishing her voice didn't sound so shaky at the moment.

Draco stared at her, horrified. What the bloody hell was _she doing here? Draco had to get away before something really, really, bad happened. He tried to walk away but his reflexes weren't listening to him, he just stood there gawking at her._

_You'll get her alone with you…_

His hand reached out and grabbed her arm promptly. He was holding on to her so tightly that he was sure bruises would form the shape of his hand on her wrist.

"Malfoy? Malfoy?!" Ginny yelled at him, "What the hell are you doing?"

Draco just stood there, his hand on her arm, his eyes glazed; everything that she was saying was just distant noise to him, useless babble.

"Let go! You're hurting me!"

Instead of letting her go Draco just dragged her up so that her face was closer to his, his nose was almost touching her nose, and Ginny was struggling underneath him. She was twisting and turning, trying to find her wand with her other hand.

But she couldn't get it, it wasn't in her pocket. She must have forgotten it in her dormitory; Ginny had no time to scold herself at the moment. She had to get away from Draco; he was acting like a maniac.

Draco's other hand went slowly to his cloak's pocket, and he pulled out his wand.

_You'll put her under the Imperius Curse…_

Draco pointed the wand at Ginny's face, and she shuddered.

"Please, please Draco just let me go, if you let me go then I wont say anything to anyone, I won't say a thing, just let me go, _please let me go," Ginny was trying to pull her arm from his grasp, but every time she tried to jerk away, his hold on her would grow tighter._

Ginny closed her eyes, and heard Draco softly speaking, "_Imperi…"_

"_STUPEFY_!"

Ginny looked up and felt Draco falling unconsciously in to her arms. She looked away from his face and found Harry standing only a few feet away, his wand out, alone, and he was glaring at her.

Harry stormed up to her, red in the face, the last time Ginny had seen him so angry was in the summer before her fourth year.

"Harry," she whispered.

Harry pulled Draco off of her and laid him on the pavement, Draco would wake up in a few minutes so he had to get Ginny away from here.

"Come on!" Harry pulled Ginny roughly by the elbow and brought her up.

She looked in to Harry's face anxiously, "Harry, I-I…"

"Not now," he said angrily. 

He walked---no, _pulled_ her along beside him, but then his eye caught something silvery, and he sharply turned his head to face Ginny.

"Harry, it's y-your---"

"_My_ invisibility cloak, right?"

He rolled his eyes and bent down to pick it up, he tucked the cloak in to his left pocket, and never let go of his grasp on Ginny's elbow.

"When did you steal it then?" He took an analyzing look at her.

"I was only borrowing it," she said meekly.

"Borrowing it?" Harry scoffed, "Obviously our definitions for the word 'borrowing' aren't the same at all."

"I'm sorry Harry," silent tears began to stream down her face.

"Don't you dare cry now Ginny Weasley, you have _nothing to cry about, you spoiled git. You are more like a child then you should ever know, and your mum __should still hold your hand every time you cross the bloody damn street, at least she has more sense then to let you be around a damn _Malfoy_!"_

Ginny blinked and felt her bottom lip tremble, she wouldn't cry…she wouldn't cry… ok, Harry was telling her off, but she _deserved that, she so deserved everything he may dish out at her. Ginny deeply regretted taking that cloak now, oh how she wished she could just go back in time. Don't cry…just don't cry… _

Her face cracked and she broke in to deep sobs, unable to control any of it, she buried her face in to her hand.

Harry faltered and turned to face her, they were almost at the secret passage-way to Hogwarts and Draco was well off, he supposed it wouldn't hurt to just talk a bit rationally to her for just a little while before they went back to Gryffindor Tower.

"You could of screwed up a lot tonight Ginny, a lot. You'd think I'd be mad about the cloak, but I'm not. I was furious because…because I was worried about _you_. If something were to have happened to you, if I hadn't been there…"

Ginny looked up in to Harry's eyes, and felt his arms close around her in a brotherly-type hug.

"You're a sister to me Ginny," he whispered, "my little sister, who I would do anything for. If Malfoy had done something to you then I would have gone nuts, absolutely insane, more so then I am now." He gave a soft bitter laugh.

Ginny gulped, "I'm so, so sorry Harry, you're like another one of my older brothers too, almost like another version of Ron, who's a bit shorter and has glasses with black hair and green eyes a-and…I'm _sorry Harry."_

Harry placed a finger on top of her lips to hush her, "It's alright, just promise me you'll follow the rules next time o.k.? If you're not supposed to leave Hogwarts, then don't leave Hogwarts."

"All I have to say is two words: Dolores Umbridge," Ginny smiled and wiped away her tear-streaked face.

"That was different," Harry started, "she was a tyrant, and those rules had to be broken, and… it was _different_ Ginny, but then again I should have followed the rules, I should have, if I did he may, he may have not…_Sirius_," Harry's voice cracked.

Ginny gripped on to Harry, "It wasn't your fault Harry, it wasn't."

"That's what they always say Ginny, but every time I look back on it I can't help but see it as my fault."

"Harry…"

"I want to stop losing them Ginny, I want to stop losing the ones I care for the most." 

"Oh Harry," she whispered, "it's going to be alright."

"Yeah, yeah, you're right, now we better get going, it's getting late."

"Wait, I want to ask you something first."

"What?"

"Why, why were you so angry about me being with Malfoy…and why was he acting like that? I mean, it's not like we've never had to deal with him before, but today seemed very different, and I just don't understand why it was like that, I mean if you had come a few seconds later I'm sure that the bones in my arm would have been broken," Ginny rubbed her reddish arm that was sure to turn black and blue the next morning.

"Let me see your arm," Harry asked.

"Alright," she held it out to him, and winced when his fingers just barely glazed her skin.

"It may actually be broken," he said softly, "…it's _at least sprained, you can already see it swelling."_

"Oh Harry! What am I going to do? I can't see Madam Pomfrey, she'll ask questions and I don't want to tell her about what happened…"

"Hmm," Harry pondered on this, "then we only have one other option."

"See if Hermione knows a broken bone charm or potion or something?"

"No," Harry shook his head slowly, "we see Neville."

"What?!"

"Neville has been experimenting with Herbology and the healing attributes of different plants for months, he's just discovered that the _Mimbulus mimbletonia_ from Assyria has some healing properties, he's been looking for some testing subjects, and maybe we should see him about your arm, and…" Harry looked up to see Ginny still quite shocked with the whole idea of it, "maybe we should just go to Madam Pomfrey."

Ginny thought about her whole situation, it was only a sprained or broken arm, and that compared with retelling all of what happened today, including that she stole from Harry, was just making her little visit with Neville seem much more pleasant. 

"Neville it is," she said with no hesitation.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I am, I want to see Neville, I don't want to talk to Madam Pomfrey, so I'll be Neville's…" she gulped, "_test subject."_

Ginny would have to hope that Neville's skills in Potions didn't match with the ones he had in Herbology.

"Alright," Harry said and then began to walk along.

"Harry, wait!"

Harry turned his head to see that Ginny still lagging, "What is it?"

"I want to know, I want to know why Draco was acting like that, I want to know what secret you, my brother, and Hermione are keeping from me."

Harry was a horrible liar, as he stared at her forehead, and said, "What secret?"

"Harry _please_, just tell me, I have a right to know."

Harry let his eyes look in to Ginny's brown ones, he could see her sincere despair, and…what exactly was the point of keeping it from her? He remembered the Summer before his fifth ear when no one told him anything, and how it drove him mad. Maybe it would be better if she did just know.

"Harry, _please_." She repeated again.

Harry swallowed and stared at her meaningfully, "If I do, if I tell you Ginny, you have to promise…promise that you wont tell anyone, and you have to always be with another Gryffindor, and you have to promise that you'll let Ron, Hermione, and I protect you at all times…"

"Whoa, whoa, Harry, it's not really _that bad is it?"  _

Harry said calmly, "It is."

Ginny became anxious and looked about nervously, "Tell me."

Harry took a deep breath and began, "Voldemort wants an heir, and he also wants more purebloods around. And so, he has done something _sick and __twisted, he's arranged Pureblooded 'mates' to have children with each other, as if they're _cattle_ or something. He wants all of the 'couples' to be of Hogwarts' ages sixteen or seventeen. He's taken all the Pureblooded witches and the Pureblooded Slytherin wizards and put them together in the way of his liking, and…"_

Ginny interrupted him with wide eyes, "What do you mean, _all of the Pureblooded witches? You mean Slytherin girls, right Harry? Right? Harry?"_

Harry looked away from Ginny, unable to answer her, but his silence was just enough to tell Ginny the truth…

She gasped, "Harry, Harry no…no, no, no, that can't be right. You're teasing me aren't you Harry?" She calmed herself and smiled, "Good one, Harry. Like You-Kn-V-_voldemort_, would even give a bloody damn about a girl like me!" She laughed, not noticing how Harry was shaking his head, "That was good Harry, really I was so scared for a second there. But I haven't lost all my senses, and I can tell a good joke when it comes, you know, I'm not the sister of the creators of Weasley Wizard Wheezes for nothing!" She kept laughing until Harry finally exploded.

"IT'S NOT A JOKE, GIN!" Her laughing stopped abruptly when she saw the look on his face, "Why would I joke about something like this? I _wish it was a joke. But, the truth of the matter is that Voldemort has assigned you, and not only has assigned you but he's put you with bloody damn Malfoy! And you know what, that's not even the worst part."_

Ginny was having trouble breathing, and said each word as it's own statement, "It. Gets. WORSE?! HOW CAN IT GET ANY WORSE? MALFOY?! THERE IS NOTHING WORSE THAN _THAT_!" Harry had a grip on Ginny's shoulders and was shaking her gently.

"Get a hold of yourself Gin! You can't just act like this, breathe! You know, _inhale_ and _exhale." _

"H-Harry, I-I can't take t-this," she said getting wobbly and dizzy, "tell me what's worse… I can't even imagine it…"

Harry said gently and softly, "The child, that he thinks you'll have with Malfoy...well, he's planning on making it his heir."

Ginny, just like her father did before her, fainted, right in to Harry's arms.

**_Author's Note_**: I've said all that needs to be said. Now it's your turn. Please review.


	8. Uncontrollable misery, Part I

**_Author's Note_**: Wow! This is actually back, and now let's see if anyone reads it.... If you read this and review I might think of letting it go on. But I'm not exactly sure yet. I'm not even sure of which I really want to let live on, this or The Seer. If you read both and tell me in a review of which you think is more worth saving then I will most definitely listen to you. But please review, if not, then this _will_ be the last chapter.

**__**

Pureblood—Chapter Eight

Softness cushioned her every limb, and she turned slowly to reach out for anything that could be touched, that could maybe perhaps save her from this ruthless dream. What had happened? Was she dying? A murmur escaped from her lips, and she blearily grabbed at the fabric that was laid on top of her. She blinked slowly as she opened her eyes, looking around, curtains were pulled around her, and whispering could be heard from the opposite side. She hastily grabbed the edge of the curtain and shoved it to the side.

There stood Kristina Velasco, one of Ginny's fellow fifth year Gryffindors, if any Gryffindor was to be the leader of ditzes, she was it. Her dark brown hair was pulled tight in to a high ponytail, she wore much too much make up, and loved to brag about her experiences of getting _wasted_. She stood there musing as she tapped her chin and gazed thoughtfully at Ginny with her brown eyes, a look of inquisitiveness was plastered upon her face. Kristina had a slender torso, was the closest friend of Noelle herself, and loved to party, which allowed her to dish out as much gossip as she may find at bars to Noelle. Of course, Noelle would be only so envious of the sight that Kristina was viewing at the moment.

Ginny gruffed, raking a hand through her long locks of messy hair and shaking her head as she sat up. "What happened?" She demanded crossly.

Kristina chewed her gum loudly, "Harry told me to watch you. Make sure that you wouldn't split or do anything stupid. You know how many points you could _lose_ for Gryffindor?" Her eyes went wide, "Seriously, who told you to take a chapter out of my book of getting unbelievably drunk?" She smirked and leaned her head over to one side, looking at Ginny from a sideways angle.

"Is that what Harry told you, that I got drunk?" Ginny scratched her arm and looked at Kristina through her skeptically hooded eyes.

"Yeah, then he ran out, I swear, I couldn't believe it, Harry Potter sneaking in to the girl's dormitory with Ms. Goody-two-shoes Ginny Weasley in his arms, smashed as ever. He told me to keep it a secret and that he would be back later... so, Gin, what exactly did you two do, hmm?" She laughed.

"Nothing!" Ginny shrieked insistently, and then slapped her palm to her forehead, "Merlin... my head is _killing_ me."

"Yeah, nothing," Kristina chuckled, "well, you know, the key to getting rid of a hangover is to stay drunk."

Ginny just stared at Kristina, blinking. "Does that even make sense?"

"Perfect sense." Kristina said, not really listening. "I still have some alcohol in my sack from the Ravenclaw victory party for beating Hufflepuff at Quidditch from the other night, want to give the leftovers a go?"

Ginny just shook her head in bewilderment. "No."

"Suit yourself, but you _are_ missing out." She snickered and pulled out her bag, plopped on to the other red bed opposite of Ginny and just started pulling out bottle after bottle from her bag. "Hmm, is it merely coincidence that there are twenty four butterbeers in a case... and twenty four hours in a day?"

Ginny giggled, "And how do you intend to get drunk off butterbeers? Or are you secretly part House Elf?"

Kristina rolled her eyes, "First of all, you can get drunk off butterbeers if you drink enough of them, and besides, they become much more potent when you mix them with a bit of this..." she pulled out a half full bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhiskey.

Ginny just bit her lip, it would be better anyways if Kristina did get drunk, because then Ginny could sneak out and perhaps find Harry, she needed Neville, and _now_. She wanted to cry because her arm had begun to hurt so much, she was relieved that Kristina hadn't noticed how she had kept it under her covers while the rest of her body was already upright in a sitting position in the bed.

Kristina started to make some mixes with little glasses that she placed on the end table next to them. She took one, pressed it to her lip, and sloshed it down, all the while coughing and grinning at Ginny.

"Good, eh? ...Could I perhaps try one?" She grabbed one of the glasses swiftly with her free hand.

"I thought you didn't want to drink," said Kristina pointedly.

"Well... friends don't let friends drink alone," countered Ginny.

"I thought it was, 'Friends don't let friends fly drunk?'" snickered Kristina.

"Whatever." Ginny took the glass anyways and without a moment's consideration, she gulped it down. It felt as though she had just swallowed fire, and she coughed quite a bit afterward, which only made Kristina grin.

They repeated the process over again, and then once more, and then another time just for kicks, they kept repeating to each other that this glass would be their last, but they always found another reason to pick up that second glass.

Ginny was smiling goofily, "There's none left..." she grabbed the empty bottle and started shaking it, then placed it back on the table harshly.

Kristina nodded in agreement, and stared at the empty glasses that were now rolling on the ground, "One glass, two glass, three glass, floor!" She sang and fell on the ground, chuckling.

Ginny started singing oddly enough as well, "Voulez-vous que chez avec moi, ce sooooirrr!" That is, singing badly.

"What the bloody hell does that mean?" asked Kristina.

"Will you come and sleep with me this evening, or something like that. It's French, just like _menage-a-trois_," said Ginny, all knowingly.

"Boy, those French.... they have a word for everything!" Kristina said with genuine surprise and asperity.

Ginny chuckled and nodded. And then she turned, rolling completely out of bed.

"Eew Ginny, you're arm's all deformed," retorted Kristina.

Ginny looked at it, "Yeah, it is." She then walked past Kristina and to the door, reaching for the knob with her good arm, as Kristina followed her. Then Ginny called back at her, exasperated, "Stop following me! I don't even know where I'm going!"

"But I'm supposed to watch you... if I don't, you may DIE or something," said Kristina with just the right amount of drama in her voice.

"It's not that I'm afraid to die," said Ginny thoughtfully, "I just don't want to be there when it happens."

"Oh," countered Kristina, "well, go then. Just remember one thing though, if you're going through hell, just keep going. Now, nighty-night." Kristina yawned and crawled in to one of the random beds.

Ginny opened the door, grabbed her wrist, and walked off.

She stumbled past the empty common room, everyone still must have been at Hogsmeade. Maybe that's why it was taking Harry so long to come back to her.

She yawned and then strolled down the staircase easily, oddly enough. Exactly at the moment, a young man with platinum blond hair looked up at her. He shook his head, as a faint smile touched the corners of his mouth, the irony of it all.

"Hullooo!" Ginny tripped down the last step and he caught her in his arms. She gazed at him, biting her lip and thinking about just how good he looked. He wore a white shirt underneath his Slytherin robes, his porcelain skin was but a shade darker than his shirt, without a blemish upon it. She grazed her finger along the length of his striped tie.

Draco sniffed at her, "You're drunk, and you smell wretched." He turned his face away from hers, trying not to reciprocate to her actions in any kind and praying that he could hold on to his subconcious just a bit longer before he lost control.

"Oh shut up Malfoy, you're probably dying with relief that I'm touching you at all. I saw how you looked at me, how you wanted me... you still want me." She smirked against his velvet robe.

"Get the fuck away from me, Weasley," he enunciated each word and tried to push her off as well, but failed miserably.

"Malfoy... come on... I want it... please? Just this once." She whispered.

Her words rang in his mind, just this once. Just this once and he would have his sanity back. Just this once and the spell couldn't control him anymore, he would be relieved. He needed her to relieve him. He grabbed her arm only to hear her scream. He covered her mouth with his hand as a quick reflex and let go of her instantly. "Shut up, shut up, shut up..."

Her eyes were watering, "My arm... that really hurt."

He looked down at her arm, it looked horrible, and it was his fault... he actually felt bad. He leaned forward and kissed her whimpering lips. He was amazed by how incredibly soft they felt against his own lips. He parted from her, shocked, he hadn't been told to do it, but he did... and he liked it. He liked it a lot. "Follow me to the dungeons." He said tenderly to her.

She relaxed and nodded, "You're lips feel like... like... the lightest touch of feathers falling." She smiled, a genuine smile.

He looked back at her in wonder, what was happening?

Their footsteps echoed as they walked down the empty corridors and then stopped when they reached the knight of the Slytherin dungeons. Draco looked at it and said, "_Vampire_."

The knight stepped aside and let Draco and Ginny walk in to the draped hole, Draco turned and said to her, "We change our password every week to a different creature of the dark arts world, I think the password will be _hag_ next week."

Some things changed only a very little with the passage of time; the Slytherin Dungeons was one of them. The difference between the present day and a hundred years in the past was negligible. The same low-beamed ceiling, the same leaded windows paned in blue and green diamonds. The same heavy dark green velvet curtains that hung along the walls. There was fire in the grate now, because it was winter. Books were sprawled randomly across the floor and thrown haphazardly on to shelves; heavy, rich-looking old books, many obviously of great value and very rare - _Wishful Ways for Wizards_ and _Dreadful Deeds for Dragons _jostled against each other on a low shelf next to _The Unstrung Harp_, by C.F. Earbrass. A higher shelf held _The Book of Counted Sorrows_, the _Black Tome of Alsophocus_, _The Book of Eibon_, the _Necronomicon _(the ownership of which was said to merit a yearìs term in Azkaban - it held all the secrets of raising the dead).

Ginny began to kiss Draco again, drunkily, yet more hungrily. He reciprocated her passion and gently pushed her down on one of the green couches. She moaned underneath him, and he absentmindly placed a hand on her rear. She would never tire of the sweet taste of his mouth, she realized now, the taste of peppermint, or the smell of his clothes, of exspensive cologne and summer grass from Quidditch practices. His hands began to travel up her shirt, and then he stopped quite abruptly.

"What is it?" She asked impatiently.

"I...I think we should take this up to my Prefect room." He said nervously.

"Oh.... Oooh..." she whispered, then nodded. She grabbed his hand and they left.

**__**

Author's Note: Please review, if not, then this _is the end. -_Stands in the corner with her fic guillotine.- Mwahahahaha! ... O.o And wouldn't you hate that with the place I've left it?


	9. Uncontrollable misery, Part II

**_Author's Note_**: There, a gift from me to you, this fic was so close to death... but, heh. Now, I warn you, this fic will have an **NC-17** part. If you don't like that, then maybe you should stop reading now, because I don't know if that may or may not happen again. I try not to throw NC-17 stuff inside the fic, but if I didn't, it would leave plot holes. So that's the sacrifice.

**__**

Pureblood— Chapter Nine

His hand led her upon to darkness as she squeezed it for the life of her. He reached, and pulled out his wand from inside his robe, and thus dimly lighted the space of which they both stood at the moment...

His room.

Hardwood floors had so far allowed her heels to echo upon the floor, but as he pulled her inside, they were softened by the touch of an exspensive Persian carpet. The dark emerald border made way for an illusive silver maze that centered a snake within the middle, it was only a touch of the mesmerizing exquisiteness. A four-poster king-sized bed sat front and center of the vast space, the black drapes were tied back to the wooden mahogany poles by silver rope; comforters, sheets, and tasseled pillows were resting upon the edifice in evergreen fashion of satin, silk, and luxurious velvet.

Draco had walked forward and lighted a candelabra holding seven green candles carved in the shapes of lizards that floated above the bed. The new lighting revealed a few Malfoy family portraits that hung against the walls, most looked menacing and one even glared down at Ginny and snarled, along side the portraits was a silken tapestry of the Malfoy family crest.

"Are you just going to stand there gazing off in to space, or what?" Draco growled rudely at Ginny which brought her out of her trance.

She then rolled her eyes and scowled at him, her crimson eyebrows knitting together in frustration. Draco determined something at that exact moment, Ginny looked even more fetching when she was angry. He snickered, which just made her stare icily at him in suspicion.

"Relax," he whispered, he walked over to her and kissed her. It was a gentle and tentative kiss, it allowed her to react and put her arms around his waist, he then sighed and pulled her even closer to him.

He murmered softly in to her ear, "I've promised myself I wouldn't do this, that I wouldn't take advantage of you, but I've driven myself half mad with my resolve not to touch you."

Ginny roughly ignored him, and reached her hands to his shoulders, moving him backward alongside so that he leaned on the edge of the bed. She then dropped to her knees quickly, sighed, and grabbed the sash of his robe, undoing it. Her sigh shaded to a gasp of surprise. Draco hadn't been wearing any underwear, and she hadn't quite expected the length and breadth of flesh suddenly freed from his garmants. Naively, she supposed, she'd pictured something more decorous, less rampant. Less thrilling. On sudden impulse, she leaned over to kiss the dark, purplish head atop the long erect shaft ––like a delicious wild mushroom, she thought, swollen after a rainstorm. She licked a salty drop of moisture from its tip, and traced a slowed, adventurous finger along the sort of seam on the shaft's underside, watching awestruck as he continued to grow and harden.

In shock of her actions, Draco made a throaty, incomprehensible sound, abruptly pulling away from her.

Ginny coughed and turned her head, silent glittering tears began to stream down her face.

He sank down to his knees immediately; he kissed her cheeks and licked the tear that ran down it, "Oh Ginny, oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I was just surprised, is all."

But Ginny just shook her head at him, not paying attention.

He then gazed at her with concern, "What's wrong?"

"I'm a horrible person," she panted.

"You are not." He assured her with confidence.

"Yes I am, you don't even understand," she asserted with diffidence, "...you're not taking advantage of me."

He looked away, seeming pained, "Yes I am."

"No Draco! You're not!" She stood quickly, "I'm not even drunk." She touched her nose with her finger and started walking backwards in a perfectly straight line just to prove it to him.

He eyed her skeptically, "Then why would you be doing this?"

"I had to pretend to be drunk so that I could ditch someone," uttered Ginny.

"And what would that have to do with me? This right here? If you weren't drunk, then why are you with me right now?" He expressed in annoyance.

She had a one-word answer to all his questions, "Dean." With that, she left Draco on the floor, half naked and gawking at her, and tried not to look back as she closed his room's door behind her.

Draco felt as though he had been punched right in the face, so she was only with him to get back at Dean Thomas?

Draco made a promise to himself. He would become a Death Eater, and that mudblood would be one of the firsts to die. He had said it before, and it would be true, mudbloods and muggle-lovers first. Starting with Dean Thomas, that is.

**IIIIIII**

Harry sat in the darkened, empty Hogwarts library alone. He hadn't been able to find Neville, and was tapping his fingers on the table just waiting for this whole day to be over. His elbows were propped on an open copy of _Most Potente Health Potions_, and he was searching for something that would at least kill Ginny's pain a bit, if not heal her arm completely.

But he couldn't find anything, although he wished that he could. He wondered about what everyone was doing at the moment. Ron and Hermione were probably off at some little café at Hogsmeade. He left them so that he could have a bit of time alone to himself, and that was when he found Ginny, Ron was probably greatful to have a bit of time alone with Hermione. Every night he would talk about her ceaselessly.

Harry sighed and heard the chair across from himself slide against carpet. He saw Hermione sit in it and look at him, concerned. "Harry, are you alright?" she asked, looking down at the book that he had been studying.

"Oh yeah. This isn't for me, don't worry about it. Ginny hurt her arm...accidently," said Harry.

Hermione bit her lip, "What happened?"

Harry wore a blank expression, "She hurt it while practicing a bit of Quidditch."

"Oh." said Hermione nonchalantly, "Then she can just go to Madam Pomfrey, right?"

"Er..." Harry looked away.

"Harry, what is it? You can tell me." Hermione reached out and grabbed his hand in hers and rubbed her thumb on it comfortingly.

"She said that she wanted to give Neville some practice on Healing, and I can't find him. But she's very insistent that she wants him to do it, and I came down here so that I could maybe find something that will kill her pain a bit before she sees Neville," he said.

"And she really wants to see Neville instead of Madam Pomfrey?" Hermione asked cynically.

Harry nodded, and then asked, "Where's Ron?"

Hermione scoffed, "What, can't I come to you alone? Or are Ron and I supposed to be a package deal or something now?"

"No, I didn't mean that, I just..." he flustered.

Hermione cut him off by kissing him softly.

Harry's eyes went wide, but then he settled a bit, standing up and leaning over while tilting up her chin. She then pulled away, "Oh Harry..."

Harry was shocked, what had he done?

**IIIIIII**

Ginny left the common room easily enough, Draco hadn't followed her, thankfully, and there was no one there to watch her. That is until she passed the knight that stood by the Slytherin door and saw Patrick Reagan round a corner and come to her.

"Hey Ginny!" he called.

Ginny really didn't feel like talking to anyone at the moment, she just wanted to be left alone, so she walked past and ignored him.

He stood there staring at her back as she walked away, wondering what she was doing around the Slytherin dungeons.

**IIIIIII**

Ron walked through Hogwarts gates, alone, he had a tinge of red in his face and was wondering why Hermione had just blew him off like that.

Ron remembered it clearly, it was as if Hermione wasn't herself at all.

"Ugh, is this your idea of nice Ron? That we go to the same place that Harry used to go to when he was dating Cho? So we can see a bunch of idiots and cupids running around as if they had been just released from St. Mungo's?" Hermione belittled his attempt at something romantic.

"Well, I just thought we could have a bit of fun..." said Ron, crestfallen.

"And what about Harry?" she snapped.

"Harry said he needed some air, you remember that." He frowned.

"That's because you can be so suffocating and infuriating!" She screeched and started walking away from him.

"Hermione! Hermione, wait!" He sped walked so that he could catch up.

"You don't need me to wait, why don't you just go after someone else... like Luna_?" She spat and left him._

Ron didn't understand what had happened, or why Luna Lovegood of all people was dragged in to it, he stuffed his hands in to his pockets and sighed.

He needed to talk to her, or Harry or anyone really, he was so confused. Women could be so baffling. It wasn't right, or fair. He scuffed his shoe on the floor, disgruntled.

But soon he was brought out of his daze by Patrick who came up to him, and who also looked confused.

"Hey," Ron said to him.

"Hey," he replied in return, scratching his chin.

"What's going on?" asked Ron.

"Nothing... it's just... women can be so confusing," said Patrick.

Ron gave a bitter laugh, "No need to tell me that. What happened with you, though?"

"Well, I saw your sister by the Slytherin dungeons, and I said hello, but she just ignored me... It was a very _Noelle_ thing to do," Patrick's eyes narrowed.

Ron coughed, "What was she doing by the _Slytherin_ dungeons?"

Patrick shrugged, "Maybe we're taking this too seriously, maybe she just needed to go to the girl's loo?"

"I don't care, I have to find her, I'm her brother and it's my job to protect her." Ron walked off and Patrick followed him.

**IIIIIII**

Oddly enough, Ginny had gone to the girl's bathroom. And what she found surprised her; Luna was weeping on the floor.

Ginny took off her coat and set it down, then rushedly walked to her, "Luna... Luna... what's wrong?" She rubbed her shoulder.

Luna just mumbled and continued crying, she moved her foot and kicked something. Ginny looked down and found a WPT (Witch's Pregnancy Test).

Ginny gaped, "No... you aren't...?"

Luna nodded, she just couldn't speak. Ginny pulled her in to her arms and began to rock her, "It's alright... you're going to be fine... everything's going to be fine. Just relax. Have you told...?"

Luna shook her head, "I c-can't!" She sobbed.

"Why not?" Ginny whispered.

"Because he'll _hate_ me! And I-I love him so m-much..." whimpered Luna.

"Why, if he hates you for something like this, then he's not worth it at all. He should help you, not get angry with you. I don't understand why he would even start hating you, it does take _two_ people to do this sort of thing, you know?" Ginny rolled her eyes.

"He'll hate me because the only p-person he loves is Hermione G-Granger," Luna sniffed.

Ginny blinked, "That doesn't mean anything."

"You're r-right," Luna rubbed her face with the back of her hand, "he'll hate me regardless, because I've already told Hermione about it. I-I told her to back off."

Ginny just gawked, "Who_ is_ this guy anyways?"

"Your brother," She said simply, "Ron."

"What?! Are you _kidding_?" Ginny became tongue-tied.

Luna threw her arms around her quickly, "Please Ginny, please don't hate me, you're my only friend..."

Ginny moved away, and grabbed her hand, "Come on, you can come up to my room, I'll get some cocoa and we'll talk about this. And you _will_ tell Ron... eventually."

Luna nodded and they left.

**IIIIIII**

Patrick and Ron looked for Ginny in many places, her room, the quidditch pitch, the kitchens, and even tried asking a few people if they knew where she was, but go no results.

"You know," said Patrick, "I really will laugh if she's just in the girl's loo..."

"Well, we should try it." He started heading off in that direction.

Patrick's jaw dropped, "You can't go in there!"

Ron laughed, "It's not as if I haven't before..."

"You have?" Patrick was surprised.

"In my second year, actually, you couldn't keep me away," Ron grinned.

"Wow," said Patrick.

And then they stood before the girl's bathroom, Ron reached forward and opened the door. No one was in there, which Ron was silently thankful for, until...

"I'M GOING TO BLOODY _KILL_ HIM!" He yelled.

Patrick then saw what Ron had seen, a positive WPT on the floor and Ginny's coat right next to it.

**IIIIIII**

"Harry, it's alright, really..." Hermione sighed.

Harry shook his head, "I don't know how I could be such a back-stabber," he said, disgusted with himself.

"Look, Ron can be understanding at times, really, he's changed, he's not as bad as people think."

"Maybe you're right," said Harry as he opened the library door for them both, "maybe I should just give him more credit."

Hermione nodded, "That's the spirit Harry, besides he has to accept it. He has no choice." She crossed her arms in front of her.

"Yeah, Ron's changed, he'll be good about this," agreed Harry.

"I..." Hermione started but was cut off by a loud bellow that echoed within Hogwarts walls. _I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!_

Harry's heart sank in to his stomach, it would be impossible for Ron to have found out, right? Yeah, all he did was kiss her in a _public_ place, his mind thought sarcastically. "Oh, _so much better_..." said Harry in an acid tone.

"Look Harry..." Hermione started again, but Harry didn't pay attention, there was another reason of which he couldn't tell Hermione why he felt guilty, and it wasn't because of Ron. It was because of Ginny.

**IIIIIII**

**IIIIIII**

**IIIIIII**

**__**

Author's Note: I've done my part, now it's your turn. Please review. If I get the reviews up to seventy or more my update will be posted: _much more quickly_. So keep that in mind...


	10. Author's Note

Author's Note:

It's been years. Yes, many years in fact since I began this fanfiction and I actually plan to blow the dust off and update it. It may be five years since its last update but I promise to make it only juicier from here. The story will also pick up where the seventh book left off with the new generation. Happy reading!


	11. The baby

_**Disclaimer**_: I don't own these characters, I just steal them and then return them to J.K.R a little less than perfect.

**IIIIIII**

Ginny settled on the edge of her bed with Luna's hands in her own. Luna sat with her back to one of the bed's posters, watching Ginny nervously. A pale stream of moonlight trickled through Ginny's window, bathing Luna's scared face in a wash of silver. She let out a sigh and looked beyond her crimson and gold curtains to the window and saw that this was a dark day as the clouds brewed above the castle in hues of forlorn grays.

"I just can't believe that you're pregnant, Luna." Ginny whispered through pale lips.

Luna's eyes widened in shock as Ginny carefully mouthed her horrific words. "I'm not pregnant!" She exclaimed.

Ginny opened her mouth and closed it again like a goldfish gasping for air; "I thought that that was why you were crying."

Luna cut her off quickly and began flinging her hands about as she spoke, "Oh no, I'm not pregnant. I'm just in love with your brother, Ronald Weasley. The way he walks and talks and looks at me when I surprise him with my broad knowledge of green-nosed fire gremlins… We're made for each other. I just don't know how he'll break it to Hermione. I do feel as though she's the jealous type."

Ginny laughed but then stopped when she saw that Luna was staring at her as if she was crazy. She decided that Ron could be the one to let her down gently rather than herself. His surprise was not a sign of admiration but rather him showing that she continuously stunned him with how bizarre she could be.

"But then, what about the pregnancy test?" Ginny asked remembering the one that Luna kicked.

"Oh… you mean the pregnancy test you gave me to keep for you so no one would find out then take it to Draco Malfoy? I think I dropped it on the floor by accident when Myrtle came around to tease me about Ron." Luna replied.

"Wait… what?!" screamed Ginny as her face became a cherry tomato.

Luna blinked. "It's true. Myrtle can be cruel sometimes. The pregnancy test though… You told me that you had snuck out to Hogsmeade many many times after you learned how to transfigure yourself in to a scarlet robin."

Ginny became very pale and whispered, "I don't remember that."

Luna bit her lip but then said with enthusiasm, "Well, I don't know why you're up in arms about it. You told me that it was a faulty one, so the blue double wands meant negative this time but you just wanted me to pass it along to Draco Malfoy and let him believe that it was positive as a good joke."

Ginny took a deep breath and knew that there was only one thing she could do. She looked down at her sparkly duvet as she promptly replied, "Right. Well, we should just forget the joke now. I'm most certainly not pregnant and..." she looked around her room as she tried to forage for an excuse then continued "and I think I will need to catch up on studying. I'm going to go now."

Luna raised her finger and the words tumbled from her lips as she grinned like a cheshire cat, "Oh Ginny. I already showed Draco the pregnancy test! He was most definitely startled to say the least." She chuckled. "He didn't take it from my hand though and he just walked off in a hurry."

Ginny nodded and left.

**IIIIIII**

Ginny had to get to Draco. She knew it may be stupid but she could not bare the thought of telling the others about her need for help. She had made the decision that this was her battle, and it was her battle to fight alone. She would die if Harry found out that she might have had sex with Malfoy. Ron would probably also be committed to Azkaban after he murdered Malfoy in front of many witnesses. Ginny shook her head at the grim thought of it all.

Ginny's footsteps echoed in the halls as she gave her best effort to stealthily avoid Filch and his cat. She was doing fairly fine and did not mind risking detention when her brain was swimming with so many other thoughts. She gave a small gasp when someone grabbed her elbow. She looked up astonished, because before her eyes was Draco Malfoy's face staring back at hers with a look as cold as ice.

He pulled her along and Ginny shut her mouth as she followed him quietly to his quarters. Being head boy certainly came with perks and Draco had a very nice room for Hogwarts' standards.

He shut the door behind them then sneered quickly, "So you found out about the baby?"

Ginny clenched her fists in rage before saying, "What did you do to me Malfoy?"

"We had sex. You got pregnant. I did nothing to you, but the death eaters obliviated you with memory charms after each and every time they placed you under an Imperius Curse." He said as he took a seat. He was sprawled in a jade velvet chair, his long legs stretched out in front of him.

Ginny sat on his bed, terrified. "How can I trust you?" She said with a sheer chill in her voice.

Draco put his hand up in the air, and held between his pale fingers what Ginny saw to be a small amber vial of Veritaserum that glittered in the light of his room. Before she could say another word, Draco took the vial and pressed it to his lips. The bottom came up within seconds.

"The truth serum…" said Ginny as she gazed at him with amazement.

"Yes." Draco replied in a somber tone.

"Where is the baby now?" She said as a sharp sense of anxiety began to stab her internally.

"I took him to a place where he will be killed. I couldn't bare the thought of you and I sharing anything for the Dark Lord." He said crisply.

Ginny closed her eyes. She could not believe what she was hearing. She had a baby and did not know it, and now her child is dead. All the color drained from Ginny's tiny frame.

Draco interrupted her train of thought as he continued, "Those last couple of days. I could see that you were not under the influence of the Imperius curse when you came to call on me and that was why I was shocked. I suggest you not try to visit me any longer. Our business is done. As well, do not even think of going up the tower to receive mail anymore. Vince enjoys hiding behind the perches and he uses you for shooting practice after he and Greg cast the Imperius curse. That was where they got the idea for a bird, from the owl tower."

Ginny nodded as water began to flood her eyes. "How did you kill the baby?" She asked.

He said in a matter of fact manner. "I took him to muggles. Surprisingly enough, they have these places where, a man in London who carried a small orange book once told me, muggles kill babies. He also spoke a lot about God and the meaning of life. I tried to avoid him. I generally thought that I would never like to walk in to a muggle if I could help it for the rest of my life, but there is this great store in underground London and before I could get to it, these people… they called themselves Missionaries and kept trying to talk to me. The only part I remembered, thankfully, was the baby killer part."

Ginny stood up and walked to the door because she could not take it any longer. Before she opened the door, Ginny spun to look at Draco one final time before she said quickly, "This will remain our secret Draco."

Draco stared at her, mesmerized by her beauty at the moment. Her tear streaked cheeks that flamed in shame and her matching fiery hair that flowed around her face down to her evergreen robes that hugged her curves perfectly. He could promise her anything at that moment. "I agree." He said with finality.

Ginny left. Draco sat in his chair, and felt more alone than he had ever felt in his life. He reminisced about his son. He was a beautiful baby and Draco would have kept him if he felt that there was even a chance that he could. There was no hope though, the Dark Lord would catch him and turn him in to a mini monster. Draco knew that it was best that the child was dead now. His last memory of him will always be him tucked in a basket and left before the door of an abortion clinic. His son was certainly in a better place now.

**IIIIIII**

Ginny cried silently and wiped her tears in indignation as she walked to the Gryffindor portrait.

She said tiredly, "Fizzy whistles." The lady swung open for her and it was so late that not one person was sitting in the common room. As Ginny walked towards the stairs, she heard a voice.

"Ginny?"

She turned around, and there sat Hermione, Ron, and Harry on the floor near the hearth at the opposite side of the room. Hermione was the one who had asked gently, and she continued, "Ginny, are you alright?"

Ginny nodded.

Harry spoke because Ron was still shocked in to silence, "Ginny. Is there anything you need to tell us?"

Ginny shook her head.

Finally Ron stood up in rage, "Then what the bloody hell about this?!" His hands shook in fury as he held up her coat and the pregnancy test.

Ginny opened her mouth and closed it. It may have been a bad lie, but it was all she had at the moment. She answered him, "That test is not mine."

It looked as though Ron wanted to believe her, so he let Ginny's stuff fall to the floor and looked at Hermione as Hermione retorted, "Well, whose test is it then?"

Ginny needed to find an answer, fast. She began adjusting her robes and looked down at her feet before she said, "Luna's."

Their mouths dropped collectively. A light bulb seemed to go off for Ginny.

"Yes," Ginny said much more confidently, "it's Luna's test. She has been experimenting with green-nosed fire gremlins and she found out that one of them was pregnant. So she wanted to see if it would test positive on a witch's test. It did. She's very forgetful at times, and now I see where she lost my coat when I let her borrow it."

Ginny could see by the looks on their faces that the story did make a little sense but Harry still appeared a little skeptical.

Finally Harry said, "Well, why have you been crying then?"

Ginny felt defeated. She did not know how to answer that question. She stared around the room and finally she saw the answer that she was looking for.

Dean forgot his own coat on the back of one of the chairs. She felt a sense of relief then looked back at them with her best solemn expression.

She said quietly, "Dean and I are over. He's been cheating on me."

Ron grinned but Hermione hit him quickly on his arm. He frowned and exclaimed, "Owww. Leave me alone." He looked at Hermione annoyed and said, "I always knew that Dean was not good for you, Ginny."

Ginny nodded and replied, "Well, you were right. Now I'll be getting some sleep. Night."

She left them before she could answer any more questions. When she got to her room, she fell and cried on her pillow for hours. She would just have to forget everything. It was all over now.

**_A/N _**: Please review and tell me to continue if you like it.


End file.
